


A Merry Little Christmas

by lullys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean what he wanted: a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

Sam hears the Impala outside the room.

_Oh man he’s here. Oh my God he’s here, what if he hates it? I shouldn’t have done it, no shut up, of course I should. He wanted that. Oh man, here he comes. Act casual._

“Hey! You get the beer?”

“What’s all this?”

“What do you think it is? It’s Christmas.”

_His face. Is he happy? What the hell is he thinking?  Do you like it Dean?? Tell me you like it. I hope you do. I did this for you. It has always been about you._

“What made you change your mind?”

_I know I may lose you soon. And I still couldn’t do anything about it. And it hurts like hell to do this, because you may not be here with me next Christmas. So there’s only one reason why I did this…_

“Here. Try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs some more kick.”

_I tried to make it perfect for you, brother. Just the way you enjoy it. I’ve been watching you my whole life, I know what you like, hope I can get this right. I hope you says it’s good._

“No, we’re good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

_Because I need this to be perfect for you, brother._

“Well, have a seat. Let’s do Christmas stuff or whatever.”

_I really don’t know what to do. The only thing I ever did on Christmas was being in hotel rooms with you. We always had our little version of Christmas. Help me here, bro._

“All right, first things first. Merry Christmas, Sam.”

 _Oh no. He…. Got me presents?? But how did… how did he know? He just…_ knew _?_

“Where did you get these?”

“Some place special.”

_No, seriously._

“Gas mart down the street. Open them up.”

_I seriously can’t believe you did that. That our connection is so strong that you read my mind. I have no words for this._

“Yeah. Great minds think alike Dean.”

“Really?”

“Here you go.”

_With all my heart._

“Oh, Come on…”

“Yeah… Skin Mags! And… Shaving Cream!”

“You like?”

_Even if somebody gave me the moon… it would mean nothing to me compared to this… because this is from you._

“Yeah… yeah.”

“Well, look at this… fuel for me and fuel for my baby.”

_I wish I could give you so much more. The world, if I could. Many years to live. I would give you anything. Hope you know that._

“These are awesome, thanks.”

“Good.”

_Ok, what comes next? Should we eat something? Sing carols? Put on a Santa’s hat?_

“Merry  Christmas, Bro.”

“Yeah, yeah… here. Merry Christmas.”

_Actually it’s quite simple._

“Hey Dean.”

_What can I possibly say? I’m sorry for the air fresheners decorating the tree. And the cheap decoration. And the lame presents. I wish I could give you everything. A big Christmas celebration, with a huge feast, candles, big presents, a choir singing carols just for you._

_I wanted to say how much I love you. I’m sure you know that already, but I wanted to be able to let you know anyway. But I can’t. How can I put into words how amazing this love is? You always took care of me. It has always been you and me, forever. You always did everything for me, you sold your soul for me, and I hope you realize I would do the same in a heartbeat. How can I thank you for that? How can I explain my love to you and how it feels there’s a knife cutting through my heart just by thinking about the possibility that you may not be here next Christmas? How am I gonna explain how my life’s gonna be without you? How am I gonna explain there will be no life without you?_

_I wish I could._

_But the words don’t exist._

“Do you feel like watching the game?”

“Absolutely.”

_I know you get it. I know it._

“All right.”

_I love you bro. This was the best Christmas of my life. Thank you for today._


End file.
